The Hero, Alien and the Pirate
by OddLittleBrit
Summary: ON HIATUS FOR THE FORSEEABLE FUTURE! Earth's needs saving, yet again but how can a space captain, the last of the Time Lord's and a pirate do to help? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE - My first multichaptered fic, still being worked on - Chapter four should be along soon! T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Neither Doctor Who or Hetalia are mine :3**

**FULL SUMMARY: **Earth is in trouble. Big trouble. With a menacing alien race headed for them, Ivan Braginski, head of the United Nations Space Fleet needs the best of the best. Luckily for Earth, Alfred F. Jones is here to save the day! He's on a mission to find this 'Doctor' Ivan's banging on about, and all is going swimmingly. That's until they find him in in the hands of the notorious space pirate Captain Kirkland. When the Doctor manages to get away, the two end up working together to hunt down the man. The two are going to have to cooperate if they're going to get anywhere - can they sort the whole thing out, _and_ save Earth in the process?

**AN: This is going to be my first, proper multi-chpatered fic - so I hope you enjoy it and the like. I already have 3 chapters ready, but four will be a while away because I'm currently in the middle of exams, so if you do read to there and do want more, never fear! I will be writing more or it and have things planned! **

**I don't want to give too much away, but basically in this world, the nations are just like us humans, and live in a time where space travel and alien encounters aren't that unusual. The Doctor and Arthur will turn up sooner or later, backstories and all, but for now, let us commence with Ivan-ness...**

* * *

Chapter 1

Admiral Ivan Braginski had the largest office at the United Nation Space Fleet head quarters in Russia. So while the wind whipped at the outside of the skyscraper, Ivan was sat comfortably at the head of the smooth, white table, completely oblivious to the harsh weather outside. He watched as a hologram flickered into life in the middle of the table and began sending commands to the small machine with the remote in his hand. As the computer began it's work and a blue orb flickered into life, Ivan looked to the men speaking quietly at the end of the table.

Only two other men sat in the room with him; Alfred (F.) Jones and Matthew Williams, the 'incredible duo' as they had been christened by their mentors. They had joined the Academy fresh out of school, swiftly entered the Fleet, and four years later both had shot through the ranks. Alfred was now know as Captain Jones, and Commander Williams was his right-hand man. The crisp, white uniforms of UNSF they wore were adorned with the stripes of their ranks, and the blue rim of their collar identified them as qualified pilots. They were bright men, the both of them. Matthew was one of the best Ivan had seen in a long while and Alfred was intelligent, brave and had all the qualities of a good captain. It had earned the two ownership of the sleekest ship in the Fleet's navy - the Victory. She was a grand ship, built for speed; practical, but beautiful. They had flown her on countless routine missions, even a few unusual ones, but this time was a little different.

"Gentlemen?" he said, and the murmur of conversation between the two stopped instantly. Two bespectacled heads snapped to attention and Ivan smiled. He nodded towards the projection as he begun talking.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice men, but this is a rather important matter," he waved a hand, and the image of Earth melted into one of a odd looking ship. It was long and angular, built for brute force more than anything else. Blocks of text flew up, highlighting the shields, guns and scanners the ship was equipped with. It was impressive to say the least. Ivan gave the two a minute to drink in the information before explaining further.

"What the two of you are looking at is one of the biggest threats to Earth we've ever seen," he said, and the younger men both glanced at each other, frowning slightly. "This ship is just one of thousands in the Empyrium's army, and th-

"Empyrium's? Not heard of them before, who're they?" Alfred asked, his eyes alight with curiosity. New things, new people (well, aliens), new things meant exploration, and that's what Alfred lived for. Why sit around on Earth when he could be out exploring space? He still got a rush every time they took off, still got excited when they came across somewhere uncharted, or a new planet. It was just amazing.

He was rewarded for his interest with one of Matthew's elbows to his ribs as the man glared at him. "Shut up!" he hissed, watching for their Admiral's reaction. He let out a breath as Ivan chuckled at the boys excitement.

"It's good to know you're keen to learn more, Alfred - and you will be getting a lot closer to these Empyrium's soon," he flicked a wrist and a new image slide alongside the ship, this time of one of the aliens. The image gave few clues as to how large the creature was, but how ever tall it was, it had long claws that were at least half it's own height that hung from the end of long, pale fingers. It was fairly humanoid, bar the claws and long limbs. The nature of the holographic machine gave their skin a faint blue hue, but a chunk of text informed them it was in fact a pale grey, one that got darker with age. There were not as many notes on this particular slide.

"We don't know an awful lot about these Empyrium's, and what we do have is only records from our allied species. From their records, we know they are highly intelligent, and have an exceptionally strong army. The problem we face, men, is that they seem hell-bent on invading _everyone_. Their new target?"

"Us," Matthew replied, watching the image for a while, one hand curled under his chin, as Alfred turned to Ivan.

"So you say strong. How strong's that?"

"Strong enough to ward of a Sontaran attack with no assistance, losing only 3 ships in the process," came the reply. Alfred blew out a breath through his teeth.

"Whoah... That's trouble for us then," he said, glancing over at the Canadian man beside him. "What d'ya think Mattie?" he asked, earning another reprimanding look.

"We're on duty _Captain_," he said, but his lips betrayed the sigh in his voice. "Anyway, I'm thinking that we're stuck, yes Admiral?" The Russian man nodded, and for the first time this morning, frowned.

"Yes Commander, we are. At the moment, we're okay, they are no real threat so far. But, they are getting closer, and the closer they get, the more interested they are becoming. With a fleet of their size and power, even all our ships combined are unlikely to match theirs. We haven't long before they begin attacks."

The room became quiet for a second, Alfred's cheeriness gone, Matthew's smile too. They had never came quite so close to danger before. For a second, the horrifying thoughts of losing theur home, of war and death, filled them. Then Ivan smiled.

"Do no fear though, for this is where you come in," he addressed the two. Both men's brown furrowed as they looked over at their chief. "How?" Alfred asked. Ivan's smile spread a little, and he sent another order to the computer. The image of a large, blue box appeared. Alfred could make out the words "Police box" across the top, but that was it. Suddenly, Matthew piped up.

"It's a phone box, from old England!" he exclaimed, eyes alight. Like Alfred, he loved learning of new things, but he had a tendency to turn towards the past instead. Discovering new things about his worlds history made him tick. Ivan nodded, pleased.

"Yes, it is... well, close enough. Actually, it is not entrely accurate. No, this is not a phone box, but a ship."

"A ship?" both the American and Canadian exclaimed at once.

"Yes, a ship. A ship belonging to a man who goes by the name 'Doctor'." Both men stared incredulously at him. "No offense Admiral, but what the hell are you talking about?" Alfred blurted.

"I'm talking about this man, here," he said, and with another tap, a flurry of images flew up. They were all pictures of men, eleven completely different men. Some were older, a few looked rather young. They were totally different, nothing would ever have connected them. Seeing that the two were still confused, Ivan explained.

"These pictures are all of _one_ man, who goes under the alias 'Doctor'. He is an alien, a Time Lord to be exact. These images are from files in England, a group called Torchwood provided them. He has the ability to regenerate, completely rewriting his biological makeup, so he could be either of these men - possibly another that we haven't yet encountered. The Time Lords, as you probably guessed, were capable of time travel," he said, bringing back the image of the box.

"Were?" Matthew asked. "What happened to it?"

"Well, this Doctor... He's the last of his kind. This, here is his ship, the TARDIS. It's the last of its kind too. This, however is all Torchwood will send us. What we do know, is that the Doctor has saved us more times than you'd imagine, and that right now, he is who we need. However, there is another reason I have brought him up. While we all feel we need him to help us, I am curious as to why nobody has ever questioned him. Nobody know more about his ship, or his species..."

The two men were beginning to see where Ivan was headed. Alfred raised a hand.

"So you want us to find this Doctor, bring him back, have him save the day, and then question him? Just me an' Mattie, why none of the others? I would'a thought Lieutenant-Commander Honda would know about this, it is his area, isn't it?"

"I asked the two of you because nobody here at UNSF knows about the Doctor. He's a well kept secret, only a few people over in England know of him. Torchwood wouldn't send more files than necessary, so if we want to learn more, we need to do it ourselves. Take the Victory out, find him. I want him back here, and by any means possible."

The two men nodded, and Ivan dismissed them. They gently pushed back their chairs, saluting their admiral before quietly vacating the room. Ivan watched them to, and meant back in his chair. This was going well so far. If all went to plan, he'd save the world, destroy an Empyrium's fleet and learn the secret of time travel while he was at it. Not bad for a Monday morning.

Out in the darkest depths of space, one ship in particular hung amongst the stars. She could be beautiful, with some work. Right now though, she was rusted, falling apart in places and had numerous other scars from her battles. She was well loved despite this, and the captain would fix her up if he found pieces he could scavenge or steal. Not many ships came out this far though, for the area was infamous for pirates.

Captain Arthur Kirkland though didn't mind the pirates. Partly because they were a good source of materials and information, but mainly because Captain Kirkland himself was a pirate.

He sat in the spacious chair at his ships bridge, head on hand as he watched the screen with emerald eyes. Nothing much would be going on now, Fleet patrols were beginning, so it was unadvisable to go anywhere. Now he watched for any sign of danger.

The screen stayed dark for a good half an hour, and Arthur was contemplating going to find a drink quickly. He pushed himself from his seat, his long red coat fluttering out behind him as he hopped down the steps to the replicator in the wall. With a swipe of his hand and a small hum, the machine produced one steaming cup of Earl Grey - just the way he liked it. He smiled into the cup as he made his way back to his chair. He almost dropped his tea.

A small blue box now hung in the middle of the darkness. It seemed to have appeared from nowhere, and silently too. Arthur made his way closer to the screen, peering at it. Something seemed awfully familiar. Without turning his head, he opened his mouth and with his soft English lilt called to the computer.

"Computer, scan the box for life forms..." There was a split second of silence before the clinical response came back.

"There is one complex life form aboard the ship," it said and Arthur's eyebrows rose. A ship? He watched it for a few more minutes, before a sudden realisation hit him. He chuckled, spinning in his feet as he jumped gracefully to his chair, landing smoothly with his tea intact and smiled gleefully.

"Computer, hail them!" With a blip, the screen became grey, and after a minute a confused looking face appeared on screen. A sly grin made its way to Arthur's lips as he spoke.

"Hello again, Doctor!"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Still not mine :3**

**WARNING: Character death**

**PARINGS: Hinted Gerita**

**AN: Hello again :D or maybe not :D, since the mood of this one isn't so happy. Honestly, I didn't mean to write so in dept, but Iggys backstory kidna exploded. Sorry for funny tenses, but yes! Hope you like this and it's not too weird.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Inside the blue box the Doctor, tall man with wild hair and bright brown eyes, pulled himself to his feet. He dusted down his pinstriped suit and tugged his tie back into place, silently thankful he was alone. That had been an embarrassing tumble. He had fallen nearly halfway across the cavernous room, narrowly missing having his head meet the base of the old leather chair. From the outside she might be a box, but on the inside, this was the Doctor's ship. Dimensionally transcendental, it was _much_ bigger on the inside. It also could move through time and space, but the 'bigger in the inside' seemed to impress more people. The control room at the heart of the ship, where the Doctor now stood was alight with the soft glow of the lights, a mix of gold and blue. He made his was to the ships controls, scolding her affectionately.

"Hey, what was that about? Throwing me around like that, I might break something. There better be a good reason for this; something exciting!" He gave the machine an affectionate pat, smiling. Who was he kidding, his TARDIS always brought him somewhere exciting. Granted, it more often than not involved close brushes with death, but that was all part of the fun, wasn't it? Wondering where his ship had brought him this time, his hand sought out the screen that hung to the tall column.

As he pulled it closer though, the image crackled for a second, and a small message appeared onscreen, replacing the circles and dashes used in Gallifreyan. He was being hailed. Odd, he was never hailed. Brows furrowing, he looked over the data from the ship. It was an old ship, one from the United Nations... He'd heard of the organisation before, there wasn't anything inherently evil about them. With a shrug, he accepted the call. What harm could it do?

The face that appeared onscreen looked strikingly familiar. Emerald eyes watched him while long, pale fingers curled around a steaming... cup of tea? _Good to know even in the 26th century you can still find a good cuppa_, he smiled. The man sat back in his chair, a smirk playing on the corner of his lips. The ruby coat he wore, along with the dress shirt and dark waistcoat clashed with the Fleet logo on the side of his ship. That most certainly was not Fleet uniform. The Doctor was about to question this, when the man spoke first.

"Hello again, Doctor!" The Doctor frowned. 'Again', so they knew each other... Yet he still couldn't place the man's face. Hiding the frown, the Doctor grinned at the man.

"Hello! Uh... Do I know you? Only timelines, they get wobbly - have we met before?" The mans smile became a frown and there was an air annoyance in his voice.

"Don't use that excuse on me Doctor, you know me" The man huffed, rearranging himself in his chair, a few of his blonde locks falling over his face. With a shake of his head, they were pushed back revealing... well, there was no way the Doctor could forget _those_ eyebrows.

"Oh!" the Doctor's hand tugged on his ear, his eyes dropping to the floor as he (ever so subtly) chuckled to himself. "I, ah... yes, I know you..." Clearing his throat, he smiled up at the man, eyes twinkling mischievously. The man in the chair glared at him.

"Captain Arthur Kirkland, yes? The Fleet's finest pilot, best captain and all-round smart pants. You were there during-"

"The Cyberman Invasion, yes," he finished for him. Arthur looked the Doctor over, taking in his skinny frame, and long limbs. He watched the man's nimble fingers run themselves through his hair, and caught sight of the faint scar that ran along the back of his hand... A wave of anger washed over Arthur...

_It's over. The attack has stopped. It's over. The Doctor has saved them._

_Arthur is flat on his back, staring up at what used to be the ceiling. Now, he can clearly make out the constellations that hang above him, the roof having be blasted to pieces during the explosions. It's quite beautiful, the deep blue of the night stretching as far as the eye can see. _

_A muffled sob brings his attention back to the room, and he turns his head, wincing. There's a trickle of blood running down his cheek and a throbbing in his head. He tries to pull himself up, but the sharp pain in his thigh tells him that's not going to happen. His head swims as he takes in the twisted lump of metal that is trapping his leg._

_He swallows the pain flooding him, and calls out to the crouched red-headed figure he can see._

"_Feliciano? Is that you?" he calls, and his Lieutenant turns to him. Someone is slumped over in the small Italian's arms, but the white uniform is torn beyond recognition._

"_C-Captain? S-si, I'm o-over here... B-But I'm scared... L-Ludwig..." Arthur tries to move closer but it only succeeds in tearing his leg up even more. He cranes his neck enough to see Feliciano properly, regretting it a moment later._

_He is covered in cuts, a dark bruise blossoming across one cheek and blood staining the pale green rim of his collar. His sleeves are tattered, grey instead of their usual white. His hands are trembling and a few fingers look broken, but nonetheless, the Italian grasps onto Ludwig's jacket like a lifeline._

_Arthur attempts to shuffle closer and curses at himself. He should be able to help his officers, for God's sake! His commanding officer lies in Feliciano's arms, his usually neat blonde hair matted and caked with blood. His eyes are almost closed and only a quiet rasping proves the man is still breathing. _

"_Captain," his voice cracks, but he doesn't let any fear into it. He lifts his arm slowly._

"_It... it has been an honor serving under you, Captain... Take care of Feliciano... and yourself, yes?" The pauses the German takes are getting longer witch each minute. He puts his hand to Feliciano's, and looks up at him with a small smile. He murmurs something that Arthur doesn't catch, Feliciano turning pink under his cuts. His calloused hand gives Arthur a final salute._

"_No Ludwig!" Arthur lunges forward, and is surprised to find he can. His head snaps around and he finds the Doctor standing over him, who gasps loudly. He's cut his hand pulling the metal from Arthur's legs, and he cups it gently. The metal falls to the floor and the Doctor rummages in his pockets for a handkerchief, but he ignores that as he shuffles closer to his officers... It's too late._

"_I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."_

Arthur was let off after that. "Relieved of duty", officially. He knew why he'd been dismissed really. For trusting _him_. He had convinced his Admiral that getting the Doctor to help would change things.

Yes, he'd fought off the Cyberman invasion. But not without destroying the German HQ, losing all their work, not to mention the soldiers had who been killed. Then Ludwig, one of Arthur's best men, one of his friends. The Time Lord had flown off after that, not even a goodbye for anyone. He left them in ruins. Feliciano had never properly recovered from losing someone so close. Nor had Arthur coped well with losing everything. Other than his friends at Fleet, he had no one. No girlfriend, boyfriend; even his family had drifted away ever since his move to Germany.

The Doctor had taken away everything he had. With no Fleet badge to hold him back, and a surprising talent with swords, Arthur was ready for his revenge.

"Why don't you come aboard, Doctor? We can catch up a little..."


	3. Chapter 3

******DISCLAIMER: T'is nowt mine... YET MWHAA HAA HAA!**

**AN: Not much to say here, only that there's a little bit of written accent here - Francis drops a few h's in there - but ah 'ave not written eet like zis. Zo I talk like eet sometimes :3**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Alfred grinned to himself as he dropped into his chair at the helm of the Victory, doing a sweep of the bridge. There were considerably less officers onboard today, and so even few were on the bridge with him. Mattie sat at the very front of the bridge, hands darting over the smooth panels that kept the Victory on course, but bar the young Canadian, there was only one other man in the room; Francis Bonnefoy. The blonde stood with his back to Alfred, focusing on the screens that ran along the wall behind them. He swiped at keys, sending data around the ship. He was doing the job of five men, and it kept him on his toes. Aside from the three of them, there was only one other officer onboard, and that was one Kiku Honda. While he was chiefly a pilot, he had qualified as a doctor too, and Fleet regulation required at least one of the four were medically trained.

Ivan had wanted to keep the mission as quiet as possible. With the Fleet so well known, the public watched their every move, and sending the Victory out would definitely turn heads. She was a war ship first and foremost after all. By sending out the four men, it could be a 'routine mission' of sorts. Alfred had chosen three of his best men, but also three good friends. This felt less like a mission, more like an extended weekend with his friends. Except for the whole impending doom thing, of course.

He relaxed in his chair, one leg slung over the low arm of his chair. Matthew threw a glance over his shoulder on hearing his brother enter, and rolled his eyes. Alfred's grin only grew, and he chuckled.

"C'mon Mattie, Braginski's not here, we don't need to stick to all those boring formalities!"

"Yes, but it's good practice, _Capatin_. Before you know it you'll be slouching at the in front of Admiral Braginski and put on report again," Matthew scolded, remembering the last three times Alfred had been pulled up on his etiquette.

"Hey, that's unfair - last time wasn't even report, they just had me-" His reply was cut short when a smooth French voice interrupted.

"Captain? I 'ave found something... " he trailed off as more readings flashed up and he struggled to make sense of what he was reading. Alfred reluctantly pulled himself from the chair, leaping up and walking towards Francis. His eyes swept over the large screens as he rested is arms on the railing that separated the two.

"What've you got for me, Bonnefoy?" The Frenchman took a minute to answer, and when he did, he was confused to say the least.

"A ship, non... two ships," He brought up the images from outside, sending them to the large view screen in front of Matthew.

"Two ships? Either one happen to be what we're looking for?"

"One is an old Fleet ship, but there 'ave been no records of it for years, and it is in a very bad state. The other..."

Alfred peered at the screen, finishing the sentence for him.

"Is the blue box..." A grin crept his way onto his face as he turned to Francis, clapping him on the back.

"Well done Bonnefoy! Mattie; hail him!"

"... we can't," came the reply. "He's been transported to the ship."

Alfred blinked twice. "You serious?" Matthew nodded.

"Ah for God's sake... Bonnefoy, ready the transporters; I'm going after him."

To say the Doctor hated teleports was an understatement. If the fact that it was basically tearing you apart and rebuilding you somewhere else wasn't bad enough, it gave him that weird tingling in his teeth. He was busily running his tongue along them when the white glare cleared and he could make out the room he was standing in. It was empty. '_Odd, these Fleet ships are normally staffed by hundreds... well, it was last time' _ he stepped off of the platform he had landed on and took a look around the room. _'Nope, empty. Then how did I get here?' _Shoving a hand into his pocket, he pulled out a pair of thick rimmed glasses and slid them on. Peering at the controls panel, he frowned. Deactivated.

"You won't get anything out of it, it's dead."

The Doctor's head snapped up to find Arthur standing in the doorway, his hands clutched behind him.

"Yeah? How come I came aboard fine then, all toes intact?" he lifted a foot and wriggled them as if proving his point.

"It was damaged a while ago, I had to rewire it; it's all accessible from the bridge now," Arthur replied, raising a brow at the foot that was being waved in his face. "Doctor, please?"

"Oh, sorry," he hopped back onto both feet, taking off the glasses as he did. "Damaged though? Why didn't you just take her in for repair, not like this is particularly difficult to replace," he said, prodding at the cold metal.

"Let's just say I'm not exactly a regular at Fleet any more, Doctor. Come along, I'll get a drink - one sugar, yes?" Without really waiting for an answer, Arthur turned and made off down the corridor, leaving the Doctor to follow suit. Matching Arthur's fast pace with his own long strides, the Doctor began looking for some answers.

"When you say you're not a Fleet regular anymore, that means...?" Arthur's lips stretched into a thin smile, his tone bitter.

"It means my admiral and I had some disagreements." The Doctor waited for any further explanation, but was met with a cold silence. It stretched on somewhat uncomfortably for a few minutes, continuing until they arrived on the bridge. Stealing a glance at the Englishman as he made his way along the platform, the Doctor noted that the stony expression hadn't vanished. Things were getting too serious too quickly, he decided. Running a hand over his chin, he looked Arthur over once more.

"I could have sworn you weren't this grumpy when we first met," he said, hoping to spark some conversation. He couldn't for the life of him work out why the Brit was being so cold towards him.

Said Brit's back seemed to stiffen at his words.

"Well, an awful lot can change in 6 years, _Doctor_," his voice slowly melted into a low hiss, almost spitting out the Time Lord's name. The Doctor did a double take, watching as Arthur spun on his heels. The pleasant green eyes he had first met were lost in the dark fire that shone in the mans eyes.

"Arthur... what's going... on?"

Arthur's hands clenched as he took a step closer to the Doctor.

"Computer, lock the doors."

"Arthur. What is going on? Unlock the doors, or I will."

"LIke I said Doctor, things have changed." His hand found the hilt of the weapon concealed beneath his coat and closed around it.

"Do you know what happened, after the Cyberman attack?" The Doctor shook his head, bewildered.

"No; and I don't see what it has to do with no-" "People _died_, Doctor. 64 soldiers _died_ that day, another 28 hospitalized with serious injuries, and countless lives _ruined._ And who's fault was it? Yours. You, you ruined everything! We found you, asked for your help, and you fly in and take control of everything - and where did that leave us?" The Doctor's face froze. The usually calm man felt something stir in his chest. He glared at the pirate in front of him.

"I saved your planet, Arthur. People might have died, but I saved the other six billion humans on Earth. I'm sorry it happened, I'm sorry things changed-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Doctor! It doesn't change what happened, at all. Do you think that swanning off without so much as a goodbye, then coming out with that makes it any better? I thought, that in the time we worked together, we were friends. But you did your job, and you left. Who had to pick up the pieces? Do you remember little Feliciano? How about Ludwig, does he ring a bell? Feli was never the same again."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed. "So what is this, some kind of guilt trip? Arthur, I don't understand what you're getting at. I know people died, and I'm sorry. You can't save everyone, don't you think I know that by now?"

Arthur's voice was little more than a deadly whisper now. "So how many times have you done this? Left a city in ruins, a country ripped to shreds? I think it's time you got your jus-"

A loud bleep cut him off, and both men turned to the screen that it had come from. It went again, and again. The Doctor turned back to Arthur, who had been close enough that his nose was an inch from his.

"Think someone wants to talk to you," he said, some of his cheekiness seeping back in already. Arthur's eyes bore into him as he pushed past, the Doctor following after.

"Computer?"

"Incoming transmission from the Victory," came the reply. The Victory, not a ship he knew of. What were the chances it was a Fleet ship? He mulled it over fkr a minute, and was about to order the computer to drop the transmission, when it spoke again.

"The Victory is readying weapons, Captain." So they were making him talk. He glanced around his ships command centre. She was battered, his ship. The Empire. Once grand and beautiful, the years had not taken kindly to her. She had lost a fair few battles and had the scars to prove it. Still, she had power in her, and Arthur wasn't going to risk losing it now.

"On screen."

The face of a young man with violet eyes appeared on screens.

"Empire, this is Commander Matthew Williams, of the United Nations Space Fleet. We believe you have someone we need to talk to. Our captain requests presence on board your ship."

"Someone else?" Arthur looked over at the Doctor, who pointed at himself.

"They want to talk to me? Well," his face cracked into a grin. " Better bring 'em aboard!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry, this isn;t an actual chapter, it's an apology.

I lost the muse to this story, I apologise - a really great friend of mine had a character who inspired this whole story and sadly, she's finished with that, and with that and the large break I've had from this, I can;t find the push to finish it. I'm really sorry to you guys who followed it, that I didn't put something up sooner, but I just can't feel much for this more.

However, I am still writing, and I've had new muses inspire me for other stories which I have finished and plan to do more. If anyone would like to say, adopt these guys from me, drop me a PM and we can sort it out, I'd love to see someone else's take on space!pirate Iggy!

But for all this, Im putting this on hiatus for the foreseeable future, it is possible that I finsih it one day, but I can;t promise anything. I've started a big year at school there's not as much time for writing anymore.

I'm sorry, but thank you for reading, supporting and liking this story, I'm sorry xxx

- Katie x


End file.
